random_thing_for_random_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adaleigh Williams
'Overview' 'Appearance' Adaleigh is a young female standing 5'8 in height, she's 130 lbs. Her skin is a porcelain colour. Her beige hair is long and wavy. She has dark mocha eyes and soft pink lips. She wears a baggy pink knitted sweater and white yoga pants, complete with black sneakers. Adaleigh's wolf form stands 6'2 in height, she has four eyes (Which are brown). Her fur is dirty blonde and short. She has a long whip-like tail. 'Personality and Short Bio.' Adaleigh is tough. She's no damsel in distress, and she'll kill you if treat her like one. She is extremely protective of her little brother, even though she's only a few minutes older than him. She doesn't trust easily due to her upbringing, and she is suspicious of everyone and everything. Adaleigh is aggressive and quick to lash out in anger, she was brought up as a warrior, so it's hard for her NOT to be a fighter. 'Backstory' Deanna and William were forced to endure deadly scientific experiments. Both were werewolves, Deanna was born one and William was bitten at age nineteen. The pair were put into a large white room with no windows and only one vent. They were locked in that room for three days before the vents stopped producing just air, it also started producing a radioactive gas. Deanna and William turned into their wolf forms where they knew they were at their strongest. But it did nearly nothing to help them. Instead, the radiation quickly started to morph them. Deanna's wolf form lost all of its fur and grew four extra eyes, resembling a spider. She also grew twice the size she originally was. (5'5 is the average height for werewolves) William's wolf grew two extra legs, resembling the creatures in Avatar. His tail grew longer and thinner, like a whip. The two soon adapted to the radiation and began to act normal again. The scientist knew that the two would never be very useful to them, they weren't the radioactive bombs they were attempting to create. So, they forced the two to breed multiple times, mostly creating poor creatures that died only a few minutes after birth. That was until Deanna had her third litter. Three of the pups died like the ones before, but two ended up surviving. The first pup, the female. Had dirty blonde fur, four brown eyes, a long whip-like tail, and stood 6'2 ft at her adult height. The second pup, the male. Had brown glowing fur, dark brown eyes, two tails, and stood 5'10 ft at his adult height. They were called 'S1' and 'S2'. The 'S' standing for 'Success'. But Deanna and William named their pups Adaleigh and Bentley. The two pups were trained as warriors. They were put through torture to make their pain tolerance higher. Years passed and Deanna and William couldn't stand seeing their children hurt any longer. At age sixteen, Adaleigh and Bentley escaped the lab with the help of their parents. They ran to the nearest town, Beacon Hills. Where they found an abandoned car, which they now live in. The two now spend most of their time in their human forms, which look normal. But... They have no idea how to act like a normal person. The two picked new names for themselves, a middle name and a last name. Adaleigh Anna Williams, and Bentley Dean Williams. After their parents.